Making Memories
by ProfTweety
Summary: "We could make another memory," she husked, pulling the other side of the blanket over them. {#Shandy sweetness}


_**Making Memories**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N** : "We could make another memory," she husked, pulling the other side of the blanket over them.

 **A/N2** : _Enjoy_! Please leave a _review_ if y'all's feel so inclined. They are ever so lovely to read and _much_ appreciated. # **TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Captain Raydor arrived at the crime scene per Asst Chief Taylor's request. It was high-profile, shocking and needed to be solved quickly. Her team was busy carrying out their tasks as assigned by her second-in-command, Lt Provenza.

In the midst of going over the gory details and showing Buzz where to film first, Lt Flynn noticed their boss approaching. Though he _should've_ been focused on the case, he only noticed how the sun glinted off her hair making it appear even redder. Her eyes were next as they caught his, moving along to the smile that always spread whenever she saw him. He had to remind himself where they were as he admired the curve of her breasts and remembered what it felt like to have his hands on them. A nod from her brought him back to his senses before he embarrassed himself in front of his colleagues. His body always reacted to seeing her but now he had new memories to recall about what they did in private.

Later, back in the Murder Room, as they went over all the details of the case, the Captain sat on an empty desk; shapely legs crossed, one arm resting to the side, her curves in plain view for Flynn. He was glad he was sitting behind his own desk when one small shift by his boss exposed more of her breast than she realized; even more when she stood up, but only he noticed.

Standing by the white board, she put a hand on her hip and pushed her chest out. Flynn could now see, and enjoy, the curves of her _entire_ body and it was taking him back to that _very_ special night he'd never in his life forget.

Completely oblivious, the Captain asked him a question and waited patiently a few seconds while Provenza tried to get his attention back on the case. His best friend rolled his eyes at him when the blush traveled up Flynn's neck and covered his face. Answering quickly, while looking at his notes, prevented him from seeing the smirk on the Captain's face.

Later that night, they'd caught their criminal. It was always easier when the person made a spontaneous admission upon seeing detectives at the door. DDA Hobbs was still at work and willing to go over to make a deal so everyone began working on their after-action reports. Flynn was most diligent, trying to make up for the staring he'd done so often throughout the day.

Once they each had given their reports to Lt Provenza, he looked them over quickly before holding the pile out to Flynn. "Bring these to the Captain. Everyone else, let's all say good night to this place."

Making a face at his friend, he headed over to grab the reports and wished everyone a safe trip home before heading to his boss' office. Entering as he knocked, he saw the smirk immediately.

"You were distracted today," she quietly remarked.

"I was remembering our last date," he explained with his famous lopsided grin. Handing her the reports, he suggested, "Let's grab something to eat."

"At the beach?" she asked hopefully.

"Wherever you want," he promised, sitting down to wait for her to finish the paperwork, ensuring they'd start fresh in the morning.

Once done, she grabbed her belongings as he stood up. "Still remembering?" she asked, her eyes dropping to his crotch.

"Can't help it," he shrugged, "it was memorable."

This time, the blush traveled across all the exposed areas of _her_ skin and she brought her eyes back up to meet his. "Yes, it was," she husked, turning to leave.

Taking only one car made more sense at that hour so they agreed on his. The restaurant they were headed to closed as they parked. "We could just eat at your place after we spend some time here," he automatically suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she replied after briefly thinking it over. She was hungry but needed time at the beach after hearing, and still not fully wrapping her head around, the perpetrator's reason for committing his crime.

They were sitting on a blanket he had taken to leaving in his car; she was between his legs, back against his chest. While kissing her neck, his hand caressed her breast. Receiving only a tiny hum, he quipped, "Now who's distracted, Sharon?"

Turning to see him better, she apologized and kissed him softly on his mouth. With all the thoughts he'd been having that day, he quickly deepened it, his hands slowly roaming over her body. Her pulse quickening, she quietly suggested they go to her place. "The beach really isn't the place for this, Andy," she explained with a shy smile.

"We've got a blanket," he teasingly challenged, wriggling his eyebrows. When she offered no more resistance, he began kissing her again. Responding in kind, she found herself straddling him; they enjoyed that position a few moments before he moved to lay them down on one half of the blanket.

"We could make another memory," she husked, pulling the other side of the blanket over them.

"I've always liked the way you think," he rasped, pushing her skirt up as she unbuckled his belt.

Safely hidden beneath the cover, though she was conscious of being in public, he was able to keep a slow enough pace for her to go over the cliff before he did. Snuggling afterwards, they enjoyed their quiet time under the stars until they both agreed it was time to go eat at her place.

[ **The End** ]

 **A/N3** : _Happy birthday_ , _**BostonGal**_ and _**Meg0613**_ ; hope y'all's enjoy those days! Whoa, look at me keeping it under a thousand words.


End file.
